


A Ripple In Truth

by Thorki_ed



Series: Tumblr Requests/Norsekink Prompts [15]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_ed/pseuds/Thorki_ed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy fluff smut, where Thor comforts Loki after the asses of assgard tease him.</p><p>For you, goshapopo! Happy birthday, darling!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ripple In Truth

As the God of Lies, Loki was never one to appreciate being lied to. He could feel it, sense it, deep beneath a person's skin, as if the lies were crawling underneath their flesh, and it disgusted him. They should know better. Yet, they didn't. He soon found that lying was natural to those around him, and he saw it most often during political meetings. He would whisper in Odin's ear of the falsehoods men claimed, and that is how Odin rose to power. The only person to have never lied to him was Thor. 

Thor, who was chasing him down the hallway, smile threatening to split his face.

"Loki! Will you be joining us for sparring this morning?" Thor bellowed. 

"Perhaps," Loki replied calmly, even though his heart secretly swelled with joy upon seeing his brother's smile. Loki had been enthralled the first time he saw it.

Thor made a face. "Only perhaps? Please brother, I would love to spend this fine morning with you!"

Loki stared at him, studied his smooth bronze skin that did not ripple. He gave a small smile before responding, "If you insist."

"I do!" Thor was sprinting towards the sparring ring, Loki's arm in hand, and the two brothers laughed all the way there. 

Sif was less than pleased, for reasons Thor couldn't fathom. But Loki knew. Loki had once asked her if she fancied his brother, and nearly laughed his head off when she all but shouted "NO!" before her skin seemed to wrinkle at the blatant lie. When Thor challenged him, he eagerly took up arms, spear in hand, Sif forgotten. The other warriors crowded around quickly as they danced in a familiar circle. They were yin and yang, as different as could be and so perfect together. Thor's mighty blows left the ground beneath them shaking, but only so because Loki always sprang away in time. Loki spun with grace, Thor spun with strength and together, they wore each other out. As a joke, Loki conjured an image of himself while he seemingly vanished, and let it taunt Thor. As Thor dove for it - and right through it - Loki reappeared with a kind-hearted laugh at the sight of Thor covered in mud, grinning through it like a madman.

"Coward!"

"Ergi!"

"Shameful!"

"How argr!"

Loki's laugh was broken abruptly. He looked around the crowd, all with disapproving faces and scowls of various degrees and they were all staring at **him**. For the first time, there was a crowd gathered in front of him and not a single lie was uttered. They thought him a coward. Womanly. Shameful. And a million other things that cut deep into his heart. He slowly blinked to calm the stinging of his eyes as he stood, frozen in place as the verbal onslaught continued.

"Shame on you!"

"Argr, argr!"

"You don't deserve to be prince!"

"Ergi prince, ergi prince!"

He felt his bottom lip quiver and willed himself not to cry in front of the crowd. The humiliation was burning through him, and his fingers trembled slightly. He tried to run away but his feet were heavy as lead, unmoving. He could barely register Thor's yelling and couldn't react when Thor placed a firm grip on his arm to lead him away. His mind was blank and numb, he had never been slandered, or so publicly humiliated in his life. He could feel the hotness in his cheeks and the tears threaten to spill. Was his little joke really so frowned upon? He had just wanted to make Thor laugh! And he did! Thor understood, right? He looked to his brother, who was wiping off the mud from his face, though not necessarily upset.

"Thor?" he whispered as he let himself be dragged to Thor's chambers. 

"Yes, brother?" his voice was kind, but the edginess was still there. He swung the doors open for them and ushered his brother inside.

"I'm.. I'm sorry."

Thor stared at him incredulously. "Whatever for?"

"For my trick... It seems... I'm sure you disapprove of it also."

"Have you gone mad!" Thor boomed. "I thought it a fine spell! Your magic has improved much, I couldn't tell the difference between the two of you - and I laughed, did I not?"

Loki smiled, knowing that Thor was telling the truth, grateful that his brother was not upset.

"Forget what they say, it is not they who matter," Thor said calmingly, holding his brother close. The familiar bulk and warmth eased the tension in Loki's body as he allowed his back to be rubbed, revelling in the feeling for as long as he could before he knew he would have to pull away soon. It was wrong to yearn for your brother, it was wrong, it was wrong. The words repeated themselves in Loki's head like a mantra as if to prevent him from doing anything out of line, as if he needed it. He was already a master at masking his true desires, insisting to himself that Thor could never return such sentiments.

"You forgive me?" he finally asked in a timid voice to break the silence.

"There is nothing to forgive," Thor insisted as he brought Loki's face up to stare him in the eyes, and oh how Thor's heart broke at the sight of the shimmering tears that bordered those large, wide, green eyes. He knew Loki was putting all his effort into holding them back. He gently stroked his thumbs against the sharp, smooth cheekbones, letting Loki close his eyes and lean into his touch. Thor placed a gentle kiss on each eyelid, startling Loki. He blinked a few times, and Thor chuckled lightly.

There seemed to be an awkward silence between the two brothers, and Loki made a move to leave the chambers to retreat to his own. Thor looked disappointedly and pouted, "You will not stay?"

Loki was surprised at the request. "You wish me to stay?"

Thor started beaming again, "Well you did agree spend the fine morning with me!"

Loki allowed a small laugh at this, almost proud of his brother for learning to manipulate words like him. "Very well."

"You know you are not even a bit argr, right?" 

Loki bowed his head in silence. "But all those people..."

"They matter not. Who are they to speak of such things?"

"Those people are your future subjects, Thor. Of course they matter."

"The only one who matters to me is you," Thor spoke softly. "I wish that I could prevent anyone from harming you again."

Loki turned to look at him only to be met by the shining sapphires of Thor's eyes. He swallowed thickly, trying to look away but finding himself captured. 

"I -"

Thor leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Loki's lips, withdrawing quickly before Loki could even respond.

"Thor?" he asked, shocked and bewildered.

"I could, you know," Thor went on, kissing Loki again, this time wrapping his arms around the younger's lithe frame. "I could protect you from such slander." Another kiss. "I would stand by you day and night." Another kiss.

"Thor - Thor! You have to stop this!" Loki protested against his brother's strength.

Thor loosened his hold to look deep into Loki's eyes. "I could. I could do all of it. For you." He pressed a longer kiss down on Loki, who couldn't help but reply in kind, his lips parting slightly to allow Thor's tongue in. Thor walked backwards to the bed, turning to set Loki down first, clambering on top top afterwards.

"Thor -" Loki tried again. "We mustn't do this."

"Why?" Thor challenged between nipping at bare flesh as he stripped away Loki's clothes. "Tell me one good reason, and I'll stop."

Loki raked his mind for an appropriate response. _We're brothers. Men do not lay with men. Father will punish us._ He could have said any of it, but he didn't. Instead, he let himself go in Thor's muscular arms, that were ripping away the last of their cloth barrier. Their naked flesh tangled in hot and cold, as Thor fumbled with his bedside drawer. When he leaned back to coat himself, they each took the time to study each other. Loki was already achingly hard when he drank in the warm sight before him, his brother all toned muscle and copper skin. Thor was equally devastated by the beauty in front of him, moonlight-kissed and without a single imperfection. Thor hovered over him, staring into his brother's eyes as his fingers slowly swept over Loki's undeniable arousal, stroking it twice before moving lower to wet the tight entrance, making Loki inhale sharply.

"Brother, do you want me?" Thor asked. The question was so simple, yet so complex. Loki couldn't answer - he didn't _have_ an answer. _Yes, yes, YES!_ he wanted to scream, but his mind was telling him _No, no, NO! This is wrong. Wrong._ Instead, his body betrayed him as he nodded, eyes closed with shame.

"Open your eyes, Loki. Let me see your eyes," his tone was so gentle that Loki felt compelled to obey. 

"Will you let me have you, then?"

"I... I don't..." Loki stuttered.

Frustrated under Thor's scrutinizing gaze, Loki felt the words come out even though he didn't think about what he was saying. "I just wanted my first time to be with someone who loved me back!" he snapped, eyes filled with fear at the realization of what he had just said. His deepest, darkest secret, out in the open.

Thor smiled kindly, which would normally infuriate Loki, but the words put his mind to rest. "Do you truly think I do not care for you in such a way? Loki, it is _you_ who have been pushing away this whole time." He kissed Loki once more. "Of course I love you. I have always loved you."

Loki's breathing became uneven as he looked for any signs of a lie - but there were none. Relief swept over him and he shivered under Thor. This was real - this was all real, their love.

"Have me, then," Loki whispered, his body at ease this time. With the permission he was so desperately seeking, Thor finally pushed forth with his slicked finger, noting the flash of surprise and pain on Loki's face before it disappeared as Loki's breathing calmed once more. When he added another, he waited for that same expression to fade into one of comfort. He repeated, until Loki was flushed, and his hands gripped the sheets until his hands were trembling. Thor kissed the inside of each pale, muscled thigh and made his way up, planting kisses like a treasure trail up Loki's heaving body.

"I love you, Loki," Thor whispered into Loki's temple as the tip of his cock replaced his fingers, breeching Loki for the first time. 

"Aaaah, Thor," Loki moaned desperately, his voice cracking through his breaths. He whined, high and long, in pain.

Thor reluctantly stopped, showering Loki's face with soft kisses through whispers of "I'll always love you" and "I'm so sorry" and Loki couldn't make sense of any of it. When he pushed a little further, Loki cried out.

"W-wait," he pleaded. Thor nodded slowly, letting Loki regain his breath.

"H-hold me," he added. "Please."

Thor was more than willing to oblige as he folded his arms at the elbow, one arm prying underneath Loki to hold him around his waist while the other slithered between Loki's neck and pillow. With their faces now inches apart, their love and lust so obvious in their blown pupils, they shared a kiss - long and deep. Thor groaned in the back of his throat, ticking Loki's lips. When Loki nibbled at Thor's bottom lip, Thor couldn't help but push all the way, nestled deep inside his brother, shuddering at the waves of pleasure spreading through his body. He had to close his eyes so his brother could not see the tears.

"Brother?" Loki asked in a small voice, almost childlike. "It is only fair that you let me see your eyes as well."

He nodded before slowly unlidding his eyes, knowing that his eyes were shining.

"Thor?" he wondered, questioning the tears in his older brother's eyes. Thor merely shook his head, his voice lost.

"It's okay, Thor," he assured. He pushed back against Thor to prove so, letting a small moan escape his lips. There was an involuntary tremor through his body as Loki worked himself against Thor, loosening himself. Thor gradually rocked back and forth, slowly, still holding on tightly to the cool body beneath him. He kissed along the long column of flesh until he was comfortable in the crook of Loki's neck. He panted heavily as their rhythm grew steadier, and Loki's whimpering became moans of pleasure. He wrapped his long, long legs around Thor, keeping one clinging arm around Thor's shoulders, the other hand occupied by grasping for Thor's behind his head. As their fingers intertwined, Loki's mouth curved upward in a warm smile.

For once, he let all his defences drop, feeling the overwhelming sensation rushing forth. "I - love - you," Loki panted between heavy breathing, gripping at Thor's back with his legs and heels.

"And I - you," Thor returned, bringing their lips together once more as they drove off the edge together, hands squeezing together, muscles clenching and spasming, their cries lost against each other's tongues. 

They laid in their euphoria, content with the way their limbs were tangled, stuck with sweat and mud, their pulses racing. 

"I hope you will agree to spend every morning with me," Thor murmured against the sweat-slicked collar he rested upon.

"If you insist," Loki replied, a hint of playfulness in his serene, tired voice.

"Oh, I do," Thor replied in the same manner.


End file.
